The Dreaded Love Potion
by Atopos
Summary: Sasori claims that whatever feelings he has for Deidara will only last for as long as that stupid potion Hidan gave him is around for. What happens when he begins to think otherwise? Warnings: Yaoi, SasoxDei, and Hidan swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Atopos - I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I do, however, have a strong love for anything SasoxDei such as this story, which is proof of that love. This is an odd Yaoi type story which many people have done before and now it is SasoxDei style. This will be my first attempt at posting a story with more than one chapter so please bear with me :P

**The Dreaded Love Potion**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sasori tinkered away at the puppets before him. He could usually leave one out for days at end before he would go back to it with new plans in mind. Though he was a puppet, the process became exhausting at times. Sometimes there was nothing new to add to his favourites or sometimes the newer ones needed so much work that he didn't even feel like ever picking them up. After some time, he decided to leave the room for a break, especially since it was just before midnight and he'd been at it for seven hours straight.

The workshop in the basement was strictly his. The only person brave – or dumb – enough to enter was Deidara. The blond was now afraid of the room, though, since the last time he walked in only to find a powerful ninja trick on it that sent him miles from the hideout. Needless to say, Deidara remained far away from the basement if he could.

Sasori took the wooden steps that led to the kitchen carefully. They looked fragile and he didn't want to break them. If he did, he would be the one to fix them after Kakuzu whined about the problem. He just couldn't afford a few bucks for proper steps or wood.

In the kitchen, Hidan seemed to be the only one awake. His torso was covered in blood meaning that he'd just put himself through another ritual. They both stared at each other before they both shook their heads.

"I don't know how you can stand being in that fucking basement for so long," Hidan scoffed. "All you do down there is work on fucking dolls."

Sasori remained calm while someone else talked trash about his art. For some reason, the words coming from Hidan's mouth made him angrier than when Deidara talked about it. "That's rich coming from someone who gets off impaling himself on the bathroom floor."

Hidan glared coldly at him. There were sparks of electricity from both ninjas' eyes. Hidan was the first to turn away so he could dig something out of his pocket. Judging by how he looked, it was a miracle anything survived in his cloak at the moment.

Finding what he wanted, Hidan tossed it to the puppet master. "That's something that might interest you, you fucking bastard."

Sasori caught it easily seeing as it wasn't thrown too hard; Hidan must have been tired. It was a small vial with a light pink coloured liquid in it, a cork closing off the only hole at the top. The vial sat in the palm of his hand as he studied it with a curious look the best a normally emotionless puppet was capable of. Never before had someone given him something after a mission, especially something that seemed to be worth money.

"What is it?" Sasori asked uneasily.

Hidan shrugged with a bored expression. "We thought it was fucking poison, so that bastard Kakuzu thought we should try it on a fucking dog to make sure. It seems safe enough. We thought that if it was some kind of poison, you'd sure as hell be able to fucking figure it out."

Sasori stared even harder at it. If it were some kind of poison, it would have to be a new type. The poison he used was never such a bright pink. "Maybe I'll try it out in battle."

A chuckle escaped Hidan's bloody lips. "I'd try it on that fucking blond bitch of a partner of yours. That could be a fucking exciting experiment."

The idea of using Deidara for an experiment seemed promising. Maybe the young ninja would still be awake now. Nodding his thanks to Hidan, he headed towards the bedroom he shared with Deidara. Hidan only watched with a smirk as his teammate walked away as if in a daze.

"Did he take it?" Kisame's voice asked from the shadowy doorway behind Hidan.

With a sharp laugh, Hidan smiled at him. "It's about damn time something funny happened around here."

Sasori, on the other hand, had no clue what it was he held in his hand. A new discovery like this gripped him like a claw and it was the most excitement he ever had to find a way to get out. All he wanted to do now was figure out what he now owned. He threw open the door to the bedroom, finding the desk he preoccupied when he worked there for a change. He shoved all the plans and maps off it to make room for his new toy and a pad of paper to write down his discoveries.

"Danna?" The soft voice of his partner carried across the room to where he sat. Sasori didn't stop what he was doing to turn around. He was currently testing the substance for any poison that could burn human flesh. "Danna, what on earth are you doing at this time of night, un?"

"Experiment," Sasori stated without looking over at the boy. He knew what the blond was doing at this point. Deidara would probably be rubbing his visible eye and throwing his tousled hair over his shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

Deidara didn't comply; he rarely did. Instead he got out of the bed to look over Sasori's shoulder. Normally this would bother Sasori to no end, but now he was aggravated with the new discovery and welcomed the company to bounce ideas off of. Deidara knew about stuff like this, right? He would know if this could explode if struck right or heal open wounds.

Sasori held the now opened vial out to Deidara who took a step back from the sudden action. "What do you think this is?"

Deidara stared at it for a moment as if trying to decipher it. Clearly nothing came to his mind. "Well, un, it's definitely not toxic if inhaled--"

The redhead snorted. "Clearly or you'd be dead right now."

The bomb master seemed to shrink back at that. "Well, un, it doesn't look like any explosive material I know of. And I don't think it could heal someone, hm."

None of that helped Sasori in any way. He knew the moment Hidan handed it to him that it definitely wouldn't heal someone; Hidan wasn't interested in that. He also knew that they wouldn't give him an explosive compound. That would be Deidara's specialty.

"You know what it looks like, danna?" Deidara spoke up after awhile. "It looks – and smells – like shampoo. Maybe Hidan tricked you, un."

That was a distinct possibility. Hidan was just the suicidal maniac that would do that kind of thing. No sane person would get Sasori mad. Believing Deidara to be right for once, Sasori put the cork back in it and pushed it away. There would have to be more interesting experiments for him to do that morning, he hoped.

Instead of leaving the vial out on the desk, he handed it over to Deidara. "Try this out tomorrow morning. Maybe all it is is shampoo, but we still have to test it."

"You want me to be a guinea pig?" Deidara raised a delicate eyebrow, "What happens if I die from it, un?"

Sasori shrugged, "I could get a partner that actually does what I say."

Deidara's expression fell and his shoulders slumped as Sasori walked by him to the far bed. He would just have to listen to Sasori this time. It would prove to him that he did do what he said. After all, it was only a shower with some unknown substance. If it was any type of poison, Sasori would have figured it out already.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Atopos - I don't own this, believe me. I just want you guys to know that I have this entire story already written out on my computer. I'm just going to add chapters very slowly to make it look like I'm thinking it all over. Yes, I can be evil sometimes :)

* * *

**The Dreaded Love Potion**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasori woke the next morning to find his partner gone. He smiled to himself, knowing that Deidara had listened to him and used that stupid liquid in the wash. It would at least show Hidan that they caught onto his tricks this time around.

The puppet master got out of the bed and wandered into the kitchen. Everyone was there which made Sasori regret his decision. He took the seat next opposite Itachi who he knew wouldn't talk to him. Hidan watched him intently, the coffee mug continually brushing his lips. He seemed pretty wide awake for someone who was up most of the night.

"What?" Sasori snapped at him in a hushed whisper. Even though the puppet only slept if he was bored or beyond tired, he still felt the morning just like everyone else.

Hidan gave an evil smirk, "Just wondering what you did with that fucking potion I gave you."

Sasori nearly gagged on his own synthetic tongue. "What the hell are you talking about? What potion?"

"The fucking small container I gave you, remember?" Hidan laughed for a moment, "You were so fucking excited about receiving it."

"What is it?" Sasori asked calmly.

Kisame was the one who answered. "It was a love potion we found. The person who has it will attract everyone around them. We wanted to see what you would do with it. If you get it on your fingers, it works faster."

Sasori was determined now to figure out what they were talking about. "You can't be serious. What happens if the entire vial is used?"

Hidan and Kisame exchanged looks. Everyone else around them had no clue what was going between the other members. Now the atmosphere in the room was filled with worry.

"You…didn't pour the entire thing on you, did you?" Kisame raised an intriguing eyebrow to emphasis the question.

Sasori shook his head. "I told Deidara to. I got mad at him and told him that if he didn't or if he died, I could get a different partner that's better than him."

Everyone nodded. It sounded like the typical Deidara-Sasori argument. At the end of this one, it was obvious that Sasori would get his way once again. Right on cue, the blond bomb master walked into the room in his baby blue robe, looking fresh from a shower.

"Deidara," Sasori stood up to greet him, "please don't tell me that you did what I asked."

Deidara seemed surprised at being asked this. "Um, of course, Sasori-danna, I always do what you say, un." Then shock made itself known on his childlike face. "Danna, did you find out what it was?"

Sasori swallowed hard then shook his head. "No, it's harmless. Nothing you have to worry about."

The blond's face lit up, "That's good 'cause we have a mission to do, un. Let's go!"

A mission would be the perfect distraction, if one could call it that. Sasori later found out that they were just going a few towns over to pick a few things up from a black market. It was nothing special, every two-man group got stuck doing it sooner or later. Either way, it was a chance to get away from all the accusing glares at the hideout.

Then again, Sasori had a hard time getting his mind off of his young partner as the day went by. It was bad enough that while inside Hiroku, Sasori only came up to Deidara's waist. He was short, but he never spent his spare time staring at his partner's butt which was what he was doing until they got to a village less than half way to their destination.

"Daaaannnnaaa?" Deidara whined, "Can we stop somewhere, un?"

The thought of being stuck at an inn with Deidara hit Sasori with one full swoop. He could feel something quicken in him that felt like a pulse. He was about to say no until he remembered that Deidara rarely asked to stop during a mission and that he never denied him when he did ask for it. Deidara was still a young human, after all.

"Sure," Sasori grumbled. "We'll stop at the closest place."

Luckily for him, Deidara knew where the nearest hotel was. He could remember the town somewhere, but wasn't quite sure why or where. Sasori didn't bring any of it up; he didn't care. They got a small room with two beds and a shower, just like the bedroom they shared at the hideout.

"Can I have the shower first, danna?" Deidara pleaded with his partner.

Sasori nodded, heading for the bed. He closed his eyes and listened to the running water in the bath. Deidara liked it hot so steam crept from under the door that separated the two small rooms. Hopefully, Sasori cried in his head, Deidara would wash off that love potion so he wouldn't feel anything else for him.

After forty minutes, Deidara emerged from the bathroom with only his tight black boxers on and a towel drying his hair. His left hand clutched his headband as he headed to the bed parallel Sasori's. Sasori opened an eye just to see the blond moving around the room. A particular nice view was when the boy bent over to drop the bags that contained his clay gently to the floor.

"Something wrong, danna?" Deidara asked cheerfully enough.

Sasori shook his head. He must have been caught staring. Quickly, the redhead averted his eyes to the steam still pouring from the washroom. "You must be so tired that you're imagining things."

Deidara chuckled to himself, pulling the towel from his hair and letting the blond locks tumble down his back. The swift action caused Sasori's breath to hitch, but he never relied too much on that anyways.

"If you're sure, un," Deidara mumbled before turning over to face the wall instead of his partner.

Sasori got the light, but laid there for what felt like hours. He could hear Deidara's breathing which meant the boy was fast asleep. Most times if someone walked in on him and asked what he was doing still awake, he would tell them that he was just standing guard, now he had no excuse. All he could do here was listen to Deidara breathe softly. The blond wasn't injured in any way and he wasn't having nightmares. Sasori prayed for nights like these, so Deidara wouldn't wake and bother him, now he was thinking how great it was just to have him by his side.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Atopos - See other chapters for disclaimer. Trust me, nothing much changed what I owned.

* * *

**The Dreaded Love Potion**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning came slowly for Sasori. He hadn't felt much like sleeping and spent most of the night daydreaming, passing out time to time. Glancing over to the bed on his left on pure instinct was a disappointment. Some time when he fell asleep, Deidara had gotten out of bed without making any noise.

Sasori sat upright only to come in contact with said blond. Their noses touched at the movement and Sasori regretted it since a heavy blush fell upon both their cheeks. Deidara only smiled bright when Sasori retreated several inches.

"Good morning, Sasori-danna, or rather afternoon," Deidara's smile got even brighter. "Would you like something to eat, un?"

Sasori turned his head away. "Don't be dumb, puppets can't eat. I've told you that a million times." He didn't mean to be rough with the boy.

Deidara brushed it off with a nod. "I know, un, but sometimes it seems you're more human than you are puppet, danna. You _did_ blush just now, for example."

The blond bounced off to find himself something to eat while Sasori got ready for the day. He usually only slept in his boxers – just like Deidara – and had a hard enough time trying to find his clothes. They were scattered around the floor along with their weapons, Hiruko, and their cloaks. Neither of them really prided themselves on being very neat.

Sasori pulled on his black pants along with his cloak and began his search for Deidara. He had to be around somewhere. Moments later when Sasori took the opportunity to walk by the small dining hall of the inn, he caught a glimpse of long, blond hair. It took him minutes to figure out that it was Deidara. Surrounded and talking to other people, other men who were much older than he was.

Gathering what courage he had, Sasori approached the men. They had to be in their late forties. What the hell were they thinking talking to someone who wasn't even half their age? Deidara was still in his teens and here he was talking, and joking, and laughing with older men.

Anger flared through Sasori when he finally came up to the table where five of them sat, six including his bubbly blond partner. "What the hell is going on here?"

They all looked up nervously. Except for Deidara, of course, who laughed happily and watched his partner with a faraway look. "Danna! Want drink?"

Sasori grew angrier. Not enough to show it, though. The bastards had had Deidara long enough to get him slightly drunk. The boy mustn't be able to keep his head while drinking. "Deidara, come with me now."

One of the men held his partner in place by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't bother. This cutie is staying with us a little longer."

That was enough to make Sasori see red. He took the hand that rest on Deidara's shoulder away with such force that he could feel the bones breaking in his grasp. The other men ran for the door in a blind rush, knocking over everything in their way.

"Listen to me, bastard," Sasori whispered into the man's ear. "It's bad enough you preying on young teenagers and you have to get them wasted to find you attractive enough to sleep with for a night, but as soon as you touch my partner, you're dead, asshole."

The man began to panic, scratching and pulling at Sasori's hand. "Let me go! I swear I didn't do anything!"

Sasori looked from him to Deidara. The blond had a faint blush coating his cheeks from the amount of liquor he had consumed and his visible blue eye kept closing on him. Sasori felt bad for not getting there sooner.

"Danna," Deidara muttered, his eyes still in a daze and his face flushed, "you shouldn't hurt people like that. You could get in trouble, un. Let him go now."

Reluctantly, Sasori shoved the guy away as hard as he could. The man stumbled out of the hotel and off down the street. He then turned his attention on his partner. How the hell were they supposed to carry on the mission like this? Deidara was too young to drink alcohol and now they had to suffer the consequences.

"Let's get back to the bedroom," Sasori decided, taking Deidara's hand and pulling him to their room. He rubbed his fingers over the small knuckles he held tightly, wishing desperately that he could feel them like a normal human could. It wasn't fair that those bastards could touch and feel Deidara perfectly, but he was confined to only imagining what it felt like from past experiences.

When they made it to their room, Sasori shut the door quickly and locked it. Deidara sat on the bed behind him, watching his every movement. It was as if the alcohol made him more aware to his surroundings which was odd, especially for Deidara.

Sasori sighed, "I thought you were only going to get something to eat."

Deidara merely shrugged with a small giggle. Sasori wouldn't be able to talk to him like this. What else could he do, though? They were supposed to be on a mission to get some money off the black market. He couldn't do that with a drunk teammate.

"You're such a troublemaker," Sasori continued. He wasn't expecting Deidara to argue with him like this. The blond kept watching him, causing him to wish that Deidara would burst on in laughter or blow something up. "Why don't you answer me? You told me to let that bastard go downstairs."

"I…" Deidara started, sounding nervous but also a bit slurred, "I don't want Sasori-danna mad at me, un. He didn't like me being with those guys, and I don't know why. He yelled at them, and told them to leave me alone, but he didn't have a reason to be angry, un."

Sasori shook his head as if he could believe what he was hearing. "You can be such a dumbass at times. I'm down there trying to protect you and you still don't know why I did it?"

Deidara looked down, swinging his feet like a child. There wasn't any way that Sasori could properly talk to the boy. After staring at the boy for a few minutes, Sasori decided to leave the hotel. He wanted to get out of the room, but leaving Deidara for a few hours alone didn't seem like a good idea to him.

"Come on, brat," Sasori took Deidara's hand and pulled on it. He didn't like the way it fit in his so perfectly.

Deidara stood up next to him. "Yes, danna."

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Atopos - WOW, I feel very proud of this story already. I never believed it would be this popular. Then again, I also never believed I would be on this site unless someone held me at gun point. I just want you to know that I own nothing, I wish people would give as good reviews on my other stories as you give for this one, and I definitely wish people would read these things. Just to let you know, if I owned Naruto, the Akatsuke would be the main characters

* * *

**The Dreaded Love Potion**

_**Chapter 4**_

RECAP

"_Come on, brat," Sasori took Deidara's hand and pulled on it. He didn't like the way it fit in his so perfectly._

_Deidara stood up next to him. "Yes, danna."_

CONT…

It felt different not having to argue with the blond. Usually it took up to an hour just to get him to leave a room back at the hideout. They left the hotel in a hurry after locking their room up for the day. Deidara seemed to be sobering up somewhat since he was trying to hide his eyes from the sun with every chance they got and he became more talkative.

"Sorry about causing you trouble, danna," Deidara muttered every couple steps. "I'll make it up to you, un. I promise."

Ideas of how Deidara could make it up to him came to mind instantly. He shook his head, firmly telling himself to stop thinking such things about his young partner. Deidara was too innocent to be taken advantage of. Sasori knew that he would be in trouble if he did anything to his partner.

"Danna!" Deidara yelled at him from behind, "How 'bout we stop for a snack?"

Sasori glanced over his shoulder at what Deidara was pointing at. Just a small restaurant that he was sure sold Dango. Deidara immediately ran in and came back out holding a stick. Sasori insisted that since he didn't eat anything, Deidara didn't need to share his treat.

"I thought you knew this village," Sasori commented dryly when he noticed Deidara glancing around quickly.

"Well, un, I did," Deidara answered with a nervous laugh. "They've changed some of it since I was last here. Oh well, un, I was a lot younger then."

Sasori's eyes lowered to the ground at his feet. He couldn't stand the thought of Deidara being any younger than he was now and committing crimes like the ones they did now. "What do you want to do? There must be something interesting in this stupid village."

The puppet master was able to find things for them to do in quite a hurry. The only problem he found was that Deidara constantly being around him. At the hideout, they could be in separate room and not see each other for days on end. Now they were stuck together.

"Sasori-danna, look at all the bears!" Deidara pulled Sasori to a stop so he could press his nose against the glass. Sasori looked in as well. He had to admit that it was nice to see such a large toy store. He could just make out the string marionettes at the back. Were the stuffed teddy bears all that Deidara wanted to look at?

"Do you want to go in?" Sasori asked somewhat politely. It had been a long time since he was last in a toy store. Was it his parents who took him in one? His grandmother? Or had he walked in on his own?

Deidara shook his head determinedly. "I'm fine, un. I just wanted to see what they had."

Before Sasori could ask anymore, Deidara skipped off down the street. It was almost like he was babysitting a child, but he didn't mind at all. Deidara was truly happy, something Sasori believed to be rare. Normally Deidara had to be working on his artwork to be happy, now Sasori was witnessing a miracle.

"Look at all the new ninjas, danna!" Deidara excitedly took hold of Sasori's cloak sleeve while some kids ran by them. "It's so cool seeing newbies, un!"

Sasori couldn't help thinking that Deidara might have only been a few years older than them. Was Deidara ever that carefree before he joined the Akatsuki? It definitely seemed possible with the fact that Deidara was cheery even now. It was sad that the boy had to ruin his innocence before he even got started in the real world.

"What's wrong, danna?" Deidara asked, his smile vanishing, "Do you wanna go back to the hotel, un?"

"No," Sasori told him strictly. "We'll keep going. Maybe we can gather information from around here."

Sasori still found it hard keeping his mind on the mission. Deidara wanted to look around and drag his partner along the streets instead of working. It didn't bother Sasori in the slightest for some reason. He liked seeing Deidara's face break into a bright smile since it made him almost happy as well. The hand holding his own made his puppet skin burn under the hot sun. Speaking of the heat, Deidara was about ready to take off his cloak and run around with his 'mostly fish-netting' outfit. It was horrible seeing those top three buttons undone, leaving the pale flesh that was Deidara's chest exposed.

Was this really the strength of that so called 'love potion'? It was rather powerful, Sasori thought to himself. Never had he ever thought of his younger partner in such a way. He had to admit now, though, that Deidara looked very attractive in almost every way possible. Did he really have feelings for Deidara that even he didn't know about?

"Danna," Deidara stopped at a small restaurant, "I'm going to get something to eat, un."

"Hold on," Sasori dug his hand into his pocket, searching for the money he was given for the mission. "I'm paying for it this time. You spend way too much money on sweets."

Deidara stuck his tongue out playfully, "You're just jealous, un. I can still taste them!"

Sasori swallowed hard. It was times like these where he was both happy and upset that he had a puppet body. On one side, the blood in his head wasn't rushing somewhere from the naughty thoughts he was thinking. On the other, he desperately wanted to try that tongue out, among other things. At least some parts of him were still human.

Finally, Sasori dragged himself inside the restaurant with Deidara behind him. There were only about five people inside eating their lunches. Why couldn't Deidara have an appetite like a normal person? He stared at the food behind the counter then decided that a bun shaped like a kitten would be the best idea for Deidara. The ones filled with chocolate over the ones with strawberry jam, perhaps.

"So," the woman behind the counter began. Her long, brightly-coloured hair made Sasori almost gag. Was that what women thought men liked? Her green eyes stared at him as if she was in a daze. "What can I get you and your cute girlfriend?"

Deidara turned away sadly with his face staring at the ground. Sasori had the feeling that Deidara had probably forgotten all about his hunger now. "Let's just leave, danna. I don't like being called a girl, un."

Instead, Sasori straightened himself upright to look regal. A few seconds ago, Deidara was thrilled, and now he was upset over someone insulting him. "He'll have one of those cat shaped buns with the chocolate sauce in them." The girl turned around to get one; bending over seductively enough that made Sasori feel both uncomfortable and angry. When she handed the wrapped up sweet to him, he paid her, gave the bun over to Deidara, and said strictly, "And _he's_ not my _girlfriend_."

With that, Sasori took Deidara's other hand and pulled him away without another look back. The people there watched them with interest. Maybe they knew them from some criminal books. Maybe they thought it was weird to see two young male ninjas care for one another so much. Sasori didn't care, though, as long as Deidara was with him and happy.

"Why'd you say that, un?" Deidara asked quietly when they were walking down the street once again. He held the bun tightly in one hand. "You never usually protect me when people say that I'm a girl, danna. You usually laugh, or agree with them, or ignore me, or--"

"I get it." Sasori muttered, "I just didn't like the way she acted. It was as if you weren't even there at all."

Deidara seemed worst off than before. "I wanna go back to the hotel room now."

"Why? Because of that girl?"

"You can come back whenever you want, un. I just wanna go to bed."

Sasori barely had time to argue since Deidara was walking down the street in the opposite direction. The puppet master automatically knew what he was supposed to do. He had to go back to the hotel to comfort his partner. The only question was: how the hell would he do that? He knew nothing about comfort. He would have to wing this as he went along.

As he approached the inn, he could sense something bad going on. What was causing all their bad luck? He could see Deidara talking animatedly with the owner. Sasori picked up the pace a little so he could stand up for his younger partner.

"What's going on here?" Sasori asked the owner calmly.

Deidara answered for him. "We're being kicked out, un!"

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Atopos - This is the shortest chapter so far. The next one, though, is the last one. Yes, there is only six chapters in this little story, and hopefully the ending everyone hopes for. I don't own anything except the great pleasure of writing for people who leave comments. Hopefully, this will leave many sated until the next time I'm online. If you are bored, however, I highly suggest Marionettes, since I have no requests for that one, and without requests, it affects the way I write my other stories.

* * *

**The Dreaded Love Potion**

_**Chapter 5**_

RECAP

"_What's going on here?" Sasori asked the owner calmly._

_Deidara answered for him. "We're being kicked out, un!"_

CONT…

Sasori's red eyes nearly widened. Never before had they been kicked out of some place when the people had no clue who they were. Everyone usually thought they were young teenage lovers enjoying a getaway. An image Sasori normally protested against, yet grew accustomed to as long as it ensured them a comfy bed. "Why? We paid you, didn't we?"

The owner shrugged, "Someone more important is coming along and they request a room here. Since it's very obvious you two don't have as much money as they do, you're the ones leaving."

Deidara was about to argue when Sasori grabbed his arm tightly. The blond yelped when his master's fingers nearly pierced his flesh. "We'll take our stuff and leave. Right, Deidara?"

Slowly, the boy nodded, rubbing the spot Sasori had touched him when he was free to go. Sasori left the blond outside while he went in to get their supplies. He threw Deidara's clay bags first, then went back in for Hiruko. Their weapons were tucked away safely in the pockets of their cloaks. They were stuck continuing their mission from there.

"I talked to the owner before I came out here," Sasori began as they slowly made their way towards the other end of town. "We're not far from where I want to be. We're going to stop at another place for the night; you won't like it, though."

Deidara shrugged. It was obvious that he felt disappointed about losing what comfy bed they had. He knew Kakuzu was going to be ravenous when they returned to the hideout. Kakuzu didn't like it when they had to stay at more than one place for a mission. His feet scuffed at the dirt as he followed Sasori, now in Hiruko, down the streets. His visible eye took in the stores and children which seemed to be disappearing as they walked further. When night fell, Sasori stopped outside a tavern. They both eyed it uneasily.

"I thought you didn't want me drinking, un," Deidara muttered almost sarcastically.

Sasori growled. He got out of Hiruko another time, covering up her shell in the nearest alley. Judging by the noise coming from the tavern, there would be way too many people in there to move around. He would have to act like a normal ninja this time around.

The redhead entered first, taking in the smoke, laughter, and drinking men. Watching Deidara would become his top priority at this moment on. Taking the blond's hand in his, Sasori pulled the boy along behind him. Deidara allowed himself to be led around the place until they came to two chairs at the bar. Deidara sat with his hands gripping his cloak as if it could protect him.

"I think we could afford a drink," Sasori muttered just loud enough that Deidara could hear him.

Deidara shot him a questioning look, "I thought you said puppets don't need to eat or drink, un."

Sasori shook his head, "I don't need to, but I still can. It's not like I got rid of every part of my body. Some are still very functional, such as my tastes buds. Why get rid of such a pleasure as tasting human food and drinks?"

The blond didn't look interested, as if he couldn't fully understand what was being said to him. Instead, he began fiddling with the small electronic tracer on his hidden eye. Sasori watched him with curiosity for a moment before calling the bartender over.

"You came here for a reason, right, danna?" Deidara asked quietly.

Sasori accepted a light alcoholic drink headed his way with a nod to the waitress. "Yeah, Kakuzu told me this was the part of town we were looking for before we left. And the owner said this would be the best spot to find the guy we're looking for. I'm glad we don't have to wait long for him to show up."

Deidara chuckled, "Well, you enjoy your drink. I'm gonna go get the stuff he has for us."

The puppet master nodded in a tired manner as his livelier partner excused himself. Deidara was trying his hardest to hold himself with confidence so the other men would leave him alone. Sasori smirked when he saw Deidara glare at a man who had the balls to grip the blond's tight ass. He knew then that Deidara would be alright in this place as long as he kept that attitude up.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Atopos - Well, here it is THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! It's been fun. I just have one request, REVIEW! This is one of the first multi chapter stories I've ever completed. So, R&R. P.S. I own nothing but the simple idea.

* * *

**The Dreaded Love Potion**

_**Chapter 6**_

It wasn't even thirty minutes and three drinks later that the bartender posed a troubling question to Sasori. It made him drop his currant drink and stare at the door expectantly.

"Where's your cute, little friend?"

Sasori left, paying the bartender a little more than he should have, and ran to the door. Deidara said that he would be meeting the man, who was in the alley next to the tavern. There shouldn't have been any problems with trying to locate the head of blond hair and the bubbly personality that seemed to radiate from his partner. Shaking his head when his partner's voice wasn't audible from just outside the door, Sasori was prepared to walk back in from the cold (which he couldn't feel exactly, but it did make his wooden body freeze uncomfortably) until a scream cut through the air.

The redhead leaned into the wall of the tavern as much as possible and looked into the alley. He could still see where he had hidden Hiruko not long ago near the fire exit. Farther down, he could make out two bodies, too close for his own comfort.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasori yelled. He wasn't sure why he did it. He was positive that it was just a normal couple doing what they wanted to do in an alley way. He wished it wasn't his blond partner getting mauled by an old pervert.

Of course, their luck hadn't been very good that since they got to that town or since Hidan had given him that damn love potion.

"Sasori-danna!" A soft cry tore from the throat of the smaller of the two men. Sasori, who became more confident about walking up to this man, did so with an icy glare in place. He was prepared to kill the guy in the most brutal of ways imaginable. Thankfully, Sasori had a very creative imagination.

"I'll give you five seconds for you to explain what the hell you're doing to my partner before I rip your intestines out with a rusty wire and use them to decorate my bedroom." The best threat Sasori could come up with in this matter.

The man dropped Deidara to the ground, kicking the boy aside. Sasori could feel himself growing angrier and he wanted nothing more than to keep his promise. The man stood before the puppet master in a few large strides. Sasori gulped, but tried to remain calm. He was stronger than this man, even though Sasori was at least two feet shorter.

"He's a cutie, ain't he?" The man whispered into Sasori's ear. They both looked over to where Deidara was trying to disappear into the darkest corner and cover himself up with his dirty cloak. "He's just perfect for a fuck."

Sasori snarled malevolently, eyes flashing dangerously. "Did you give him what we were sent for?"

The man nodded with a large smile, revealing plenty of black and broken teeth. "Damn right I did. In return, I'll give ya the money back ya paid for it if I can spend a night with 'im."

Deidara's visible blue eye stared fearfully at his master. "Don't do it, danna! I don't wanna go with him, un!"

The man laughed louder, "You'll have a new 'danna' soon enough, little one! And you'll learn to like it better."

"No," Sasori muttered softly, shaking his head determinedly. "No!" He yelled louder when he had both of their attention on them. "There's no way you're touching Deidara! He stays by my side no matter what!" He turned his bright eyes to only Deidara's tear-stained face, "Let's go, Deidara."

Deidara nodded nervously, getting up shakily to his feet and running over to his master. Sasori opened his arms in welcome, taking Deidara into them when he was close enough. Deidara knew in his head that this wasn't normal for them, yet he didn't seem to care too much. He felt safe in his partner's wooden arms.

The man seemed disappointed about losing his toy, but shrugged it off. He walked by Sasori and felt a gust of frigid air coming from the two. Upon feeling it pass his thin layer of clothing, the man ran off at top speed. Once he was out of Sasori's sight, he held his partner at arms length.

"Did the bastard do anything to you, Deidara?" Sasori asked, genuinely concerned.

Deidara shook his head, crying lightly. "No…no… H-He didn't do what he wanted…un… H-He only un-undressed me…and--"

Sasori held the boy tighter to his body, feeling the drops of tears on his wooden shoulders. His right hand got tangled in the messy blond hair and his left held the boy in place. "It's alright, Deidara… I'm here for you no matter what happens between us."

"Why?" Deidara cried timidly. He didn't want the supportive arms around him to vanish. He honestly didn't think he would be able to stand on his own for awhile. "Why are you like this all of a sudden? You never cared before, un."

He couldn't say that he was acting like this because of the love potion. During the entire mission, Sasori couldn't even sense it. It was as if it wasn't even there on Deidara's body. The blond had had a shower at the inn, and he still felt the same way about him.

"It's…" Sasori thought for a moment, "It's because I…I think I…like you more than I should, Deidara…"

Deidara didn't have time to question it. A pair of cold lips surrounded his own. They were locked in an awkward, loving kiss. It was simple, yet passionate, proving their love and trust for each other, even though both were rather inexperienced with this type of thing. When they pulled back, neither could look at the other. Deidara still had tears creeping from his eyes, and Sasori knew that if he blushed before at the inn, his face would definitely be red now.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara began after the uncomfortable silence that followed. Sasori finally looked at the younger boy with a sincere smile in place just for him. "I really, really like you too, un." The blond tilted his head to plant a soft, affectionate kiss on Sasori's cheek. "My danna."

Sasori nearly beamed with pride at the term of endearment. "Why don't we go get a nicer place to stay at for tonight, Deidara?"

"What time did you two get back last night?" Kakuzu asked Sasori when the puppet master walked into the kitchen. The other two-man groups were seated around the table, waiting for Sasori's answer.

Sasori shrugged, "You got what you wanted. It's not like you specified the time for us to get back at, so we took our sweet time."

Kakuzu would have growled some insult at the puppet master had Deidara not walked into the room, fresh from a hot shower. The blond had his hair in a towel and a bathrobe covering his body. He walked by Sasori – who was still standing near the doorway – and sat down in the free spot by Kisame. With a smirk, Sasori took the spot next to him, kissing his cheek lightly to everyone else's surprise.

"The mission was fun, un," Deidara laughed flippantly. "We should be sent on them more often."

Sasori smiled despite himself, wrapping an arm around Deidara's lithe shoulders. "I agree with him fully. We definitely should get the overnight missions."

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Itachi muttered, getting out of his seat to search the cupboards. "As soon as we eat, we can leave." After looking through half of them, he turned to Kisame. "I tried to take a shower today. You wouldn't happen to know where my shampoo is."

"The what?" Sasori asked, confused.

"A berry smelling shampoo Itachi likes," Kisame sneered much to Itachi's displeasure. "He likes it way too much. I think Hidan took it."

Hidan spat out his coffee, "No fucking way! You gave it to me, you bastard! I distinctively remember you fucking saying--"

Sasori nearly fell back in his chair, then he remembered the grip he had on Deidara. There was a questioning gaze that came from the boy that made Sasori grin. He wouldn't change this for the world.

END

- Atopos


End file.
